Five Nights at Steven's
by ImBatman1939
Summary: A security guard takes a job at Steven's Fun N' Games Temple to raise enough money to get a car to impress his girlfriend before high school starts up. A recording of a man on the phone tells the security guard of a massacre that took place at the very same pizzeria...


Night 1

Hello? Are you there? Well, if you're hearing this, then chances are you've made a crappy job career. Anyways, welcome to Steven's Fun N' Games Temple. Where awesomeness, fun and fantasy come to life. For kids and adults alike. This place was owned by a guy named Steven Universe. He was from a town called Beach City. Y'know, the place where they have those... Who are they called again? Uhh... The Crystal Gems? I think? Yeah! That's it! He wanted this place to be as fun as hell. It's quite peaceful here, actually. Except for the animatronics. They were made to look like Steven and his friends. I will list the animatronics out. Please don't get bored. Please welcome Steven Universe, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and Peridot. Hey, did you hear what happened in this place? It happened four years ago, really. You see, there was a fight between Steven and his rival, Finn because Finn got all the visitors at HIS pizza place. Rusty Roo's Pizza to be exact. Steven won by strangling Finn to death. It was violent. After Steven killed Finn, he hid his body deep underground. To make matters worse, a strange figure with a mask of a pug, who everyone calls Jake the Ripper, killed Steven's friends and then finally Steven himself for what he did to Finn. If you haven't known, Jake and Finn were very good friends. Now, everyone believes the spirits of Steven Universe, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and Peridot haunt the animatronics in this place. Yeah, they don't tell you this kind of stuff when you're hired. Anyways, if someone breaks in or something, there are buttons next to one of the doors on both sides of your office, just push the button next to the left door, and it will shut the left door. The same works with the right door, too. Do good, and I'll talk to you tomorrow. Have a good one.

Night 2

Hello? Hello? I'm glad you're still here. I forgot to mention something yesterday. This was three weeks after Steven and his friends were massacred. In the Gem Laser Tag room, there was some.. thing in there. Maybe it was that Jake the Ripper guy I mentioned yesterday, not to scare you or anything. But anyways, we had one of our employees look to see what it was. He made a shocking discovery. We didn't know if it WAS Jake the Ripper because the employee died and never got back to tell us. The figure saw the flashlight's glow of the employee. It turned around, grabbed his pick axe, and jabbed it into the employee's forehead. It stabbed him like a dagger. But, like yesterday, just shut the doors if trouble arrives. Have a good night.

Night 3

Hello? Did you know what just happened this morning? It was pretty epic. A fat, mustached guy in a suit named Dipper Pines came in and reported a foul smell coming from backstage. He's actually the health inspector. It turned out that some knucklehead, possibly Jake the Ripper, hid Steven, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and Peridot's decaying bodies back there. But I'm not Jake the Ripper, so don't blame me. Heh heh heh. But, anyways, Dipper threatened to shut down Steven's Fun N' Games Temple for health violations until a sniper hired by Jake the Ripper shot Dipper. Dipper then died seconds after that due to obvious reasons. But, do a good job today. Alright? Alright. Goodnight.

Night 4

Hello? Hello? Helloooooo? Ah, good, you're still there. There was a birthday party for a little boy named Tommy a week ago. And his whole family came, and a guy in a clown costume. When the party ended, it was nighttime. Tommy and his family got out, except for the guy in the clown costume. The guy tried to search for an exit, but, he didn't. Instead, he tripped over something and snapped his neck. We actually found out today that guy was Jake the Ripper! I am so happy that he got what he deserved. We also found out who his real name is today. His name is Jake Pendleton. He had a perfect life, I mean, he was just living the dream. He was married, had three kids, and was very rich. Until one day, he started getting into drinking and killed people who he thinks have wronged him due to drunken outbursts. His wife and kids noticed this and his wife got a divorce with him right away and took full custody of his kids and went to live in New Mexico. The reason why Jake was dressed up as a clown and came to this party is two reasons. One, Tommy, the kid who's birthday was today, was Jake's son and Jake loved his son like all parents would. Two, he dressed up as a clown so his wife or kids wouldn't notice who he was. Just watch out for him this night, okay? Alright, goodnight.

Night 5 (Final Night)

Hello? Uh, what are you doing here? Didn't you get the letter? We've decided to close off the pizzeria so no more problems can occur. We wanted to close the pizzeria because we don't want anyone to find the bodies and jump to conclusions that WE are the murderers of Steven and his fellow friends. There really is no way out for you until 6 AM when the doors open... yeah, both doors are a little locked now, automatically, from 12 AM to 6 AM, you're gonna have to stay here tonight, so get comfortable. Uh... just stay where you are, as I'm driving my way to the pizzeria now as a matter of fact. Sorry if I have bad reception. When I get over there, I can try to open the door from the outside, but I think I won't be able to. If that doesn't work, I'll call 911 and tell them that you are in there. Anyways, I read something yesterday that... might have a connection of some sort to the pizzeria. I read that if... a soul wants to avenge or... have a revenge of some sort. Their souls may turn evil and... confused, and even go back to their own bodies, but apparently they can get aggressive against anything that is... similar to what they died of. So... Ugh... I'm sorry, it's just that my car smells really bad for some reason. Wait... I see something in my rear view mirror. I'm gonna take a quick glance at what's back their. Alright... Wait, are you...? Oh no. NO! GET AWAY FROM- UCK! - **LIFE IS JUST A BIG WASTE. EVERY SECOND, SOMETHING TERRIBLE HAPPENS. DEATH IS OUR ONLY ESCAPE.**


End file.
